warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Lords
The Templars of the Black, Formerly known by the title of the "Black Templars Expositionary Fleet" during the start during the early days of the formation. It is a fleet-based crusading Successor Chapter made from the growing ranks of the Expositionary fleet of the Black Templars being bolstered to the point of becoming a new chapter in of themselves. Tasked by both High Marshal Helbrecht and the Inquisition to explore the outer galaxy outside the Imperium during the Third War for Armageddon in 998.M41 to seek out potential threats outside of the Imperium as well as seek out as scout the Tau Empire's true strength, while also looking for the potential of humans to rejoin the Imperium. Later on being after being used to locate planets which could be used to supply either resources or personnel outside of the known universe. The fleet later gains a high amount of troops from the worlds as a result of the numbers being too high to not turn the inquisition's wrath, they later taken up a new name "Templars of the Black" and started painting the tops of their helmets with a color strip for rank as well as donning more of a gold color along their armor instead of the normal black and white of their forefathers. History Background Crusade of the Plauge System The Conflicts with the Death Guard Culture Organisation Chapter Battle Fleet Battle Barge Alexandra The Battle Barge Alexandra was a former Imperial Fist ship before it was made into a ship of the fleet of the Black Templars during the 2nd Founding. It was gifted to the Marshal Kyrim De Helios shortly before being sent out on their mission. Notable Members *'High Marshal Kyrim Del Helios' - Formerly the Marshal of the Black Templars, he was a veteran of many four crusades including one where he fought off an entire squad of Khorne Berserkers of the Sons of Slaughter as well as briefly matching their leader Kharn the Betrayer. They had a warring and violent duel before being nearly sliced in half by his axe Gorechild with the berserker believing his foe dead as he goes to claim his skull, the reinforcement manages to route the Berserker off long enough to extract Kyrim. He refused to die that day, through sheer willpower and using his own glowing hot bolter to press upon the wound to burn apart of it shut the wound enough that, he won't fully have bled out on the transport. While keeping the rest in his from fall out for an entire hour of pain and cursing before passing out. With the aid of Apothecary attaching a metallic plate into his belly to keep his guts from falling out as well as medical treatment back at the battle barge, he survived to fight another day. Chapter Relics & Wargear Appearance Relations Gallery Trivia *The Templars of the Black are a fanfiction version of the Black Templars units of my own personal army. They are painted unique with golden paint and a "Rank" based colors on their heads to make a unique spin on the formula of the classic version. Category:Space Marine Chapters